Scratched Melody
by AscendingAnthem
Summary: Octavia Melody and Vinyl Scratch have been friends for years. Their love of music drew them together. Even though they didn't share same musical talent, and were completely opposite from each other in what they liked, they became close friends, and later on, room-mates. But now... their friendship is in jeopardy, or, more specifically, it has been ended...erased... How?


_Authors Note: Welcome to another one of my FanFictions! This one was inspired by I Am Octavia, a Titanium Parody on YouTube by the user, EileMontyVA. I urge you to listen to it. You don't have to listen to the song to read this, but it is recommended. Without further ado, let's read..._

Chapter 1: The Performance

Octavia Melody and Vinyl Scratch have been friends for years. Their love of music drew them together. Even though they didn't share same musical talent, and were completely opposite from each other in what they liked, they became close friends, and later on, room-mates. Vinyl complains that Octavia is a little too posh at times, and Octavia doesn't like how loud Vinyl blasts her 'wubs', but the pair share a loving friendship, caring and looking out for each other.

But now... their friendship is in jeopardy, or, more specifically, it has been ended...erased... How? How could two friends just turn their back on the other? Let us start at the beginning... to where this all started. Only then can you grasp the full potential of what happened...

Ponyville, Octavia and Vinyl's house

A small fire was the only source of illumination in the small living room of Vinyl and Octavia's house. A mare was sitting in the chair next to the fire, holding a wine glass in one hoof; a bottle of wine in the other. The mare set the bottle down, and gazed into the fire. She drank the wine in one go, then set the glass down.

Octavia Melody was in deep thought.

Loud noises came from outside. Octavia strained her ears, trying to hear anything from outside. She heard multiple ponies. All of them were talking at once, so Octavia couldn't pick out what they were saying. However, she did hear one conversation once the noise had died down a bit.

"Thanks for providing the music DJ Pon-3"

"No prob guys! Well, I've got to go!

"See ya!"

Octavia knew that Vinyl had gone out tonight, to provide music, once again, for partying ponies. This was the 7th time in a row. One party, every night of this week, and Vinyl had been asked to provide music for them. How lucky for her., thought Octavia bitterly. Plus, why did she still use DJ Pon-3 as her DJ name? Vinyl Scratch was a perfectly good name. I guess when you become a DJ, real names aren't as important...

Octavia heard the front door open. She quickly pretended she was asleep. Vinyl entered the room, and turned on the lights. Octavia heard hoofsteps getting closer. They stopped, right beside her.

"Look who decided to drink and sleep on the chair tonight?" Vinyl said to herself, noticing the wine and Octavia 'sleeping'.

"Come on you." continued Vinyl.

Vinyl picked Octavia up, and carried her upstairs. She placed her in bed, and went back downstairs. Octavia slowly opened her eyes, staring at the door that Vinyl had just left through. She was a little surprised that Vinyl had carried her to bed, she normally never did that sort of thing. Octavia rolled over, and continued thinking. What am I to do with my life now? It's ruined..., thought Octavia, silent tears running down her face.

She heard hoofsteps ascending towards her. She closed her eyes, faking sleep again, as Vinyl re-entered the room. Vinyl trotted to her side of the bed and got into it. Both Vinyl and Octavia were horrified to learn that they could only afford 1 bed the first time they set hoof in the house. However, after several sleepless, awkward nights, they both became more comfortable with sleeping together.

Before Vinyl closed her eyes however, she reached across, and brushed some hair out of Octavia's face.

"Goodnight Octy..." she whispered. Then she made herself comfortable, and started to drift off to sleep.

Octavia was confused. Why was Vinyl acting this way? Carrying me to bed and brushing hair out of my face? What had happened to her? Did something happen at the party? She could hold what she needed to say in no longer.

"Uhhh... Vinyl?" she said in a quiet voice.

Vinyl yelled in surprise and nearly fell out of bed.

"Octavia? What is it?" she said in a low voice

"Well... I'm a little bit confused at your actions ever since you got home."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, you take me to bed, when I was downstairs asleep on the chair; and you brush hair off my face when we are in bed and say, "Goodnight Octy." What's this all about?"

"Wait... you were AWAKE!?"

"Yes..."

Vinyl blushed. Octavia nearly giggled. Vinyl never blushed, and to Octavia, it looked really cute.

"Why- why did you pretend to be asleep?"

"I refuse to answer that question until you answer mine! Why are you doing these things for me?

"Well, when I saw you asleep on the chair, wine next to you, I thought you had drunk a lot, so I thought if you were going to have a hangover, at least you should wake up in a good place to rest..." Then she said, very quietly... "And beside a friend who can help..."

"I'm sorry Vinyl, but what did you say at the end?"

"Nothing."

"Alright then. Well you don't need to worry about me getting a hangover. I only had one glass."

"Huh... Well I guess it's fine then"

"And what about, "Goodnight Octy"?"

"Uhh... errrr... It was just me saying goodnight to you, because I thought you were drunk, and I just wanted to... ummm... make sure you were okay!" Vinyl said this much to fast. The sentence didn't make any sense to Octavia whatsoever, but she didn't press the issue. Vinyl was hiding something... she was sure of it.

"Wait a second, Octavia... why were you drinking?"

"None of your business!"

"Octavia... what's wrong...?"

"Nothing..."

"What's wrong!"

"Nothing!"

"Octavia! I know some thing has gone wrong with you? What happened at the other performances you had this week? Did something go wrong?"

Octavia burst into tears. Vinyl wasn't expecting that. She held the light grey mare to her.

"What's wrong Octy? Tell me please..." Vinyl said, also with tears in her eyes.

"I didn't have any performances this week" Octavia said, through sobs.

"You didn't? But you told me you have a couple of very important late-night performances."

"I lied. You were going on and on about your parties that you got invited to, and I just wanted you to think I was going somewhere in my life."

"What? What do you mean?"

"I haven't had a very important performance role for 3 months now... and I can't seem to find anyone interested in classical music any more. My life is ruined!" Octavia broke into more sobs, tears falling off her face; wetting Vinyl's shoulder. Vinyl patted her on the back, trying to figure out how she could make her happy again. Then she remembered something...

"Oh Octy! I just remembered! Wait... wait here for a bit!"

Vinyl got out of bed and galloped out, leaving a tearful Octavia behind. Within seconds, Vinyl had returned with an envelope.

"Look at this! I was going to give you this when I came in, but I thought you were asleep..."

Octavia took the envelope and opened it.

The note inside read:

_Dear Ms Octavia Melody_

_You are invited to attend and perform in The Canterlot Musical Search, at the Ponyville Town Hall, on the 5th of September at 7:30pm. The best performer of the competition will be invited to Princess Celestia's Castle to perform in 2 weeks after the competition. Only original compositions are allowed._

Octavia read though the note several times.

"Wh- Where did you get this?"

"A stallion at the party I was at, was the stallion who looked for promising candidates for the competition. He looked out-of-place amongst of the crowd. So I asked him what was he doing here..."

Earlier that night, At the party...

"Hello everypony!" Vinyl shouted to the crowd. "DJ Pon-3 here, bringing you the best tunes from across Equestria! Now, let's party!"

Vinyl put on an energetic dance beat. Ponies started to dance, some normally, others crazily. Vinyl noticed that one pony didn't seem right in the crowd. The stallion didn't seem to want to dance. Vinyl went over to him.

"Hey there! What are you doing; just standing here and not enjoying the party?"

"I'm here to find musical talent for The Canterlot Musical Search. And you have talent, my dear DJ Pon-3."

"The Canterlot Musical Search? What's that?"

"The Canterlot Musical Search? Only the biggest, most important chance a rising star can get to becoming a legend in music!"

"Well, I'm flattered, but I don't want fame just yet. All I want right now is just to make ponies dance and have a good time."

"Well then I guess my presence here is a waste of time."

He started trotting towards the door.

"Wait a second... you're looking for musical talent, right?"

"Yes that is correct."

"Well, one of my friends, Octavia Melody, is a great cellist. She should definitely try this Canterlot Musical Search."

"Well... I never turn down anypony who seems to have great musical talent."

The stallion opened up and envelope, wrote something on it, re-sealed it, and gave it to Vinyl.

"Give this to Ms Octavia Melody, as soon as possible. I await to see her there."

With that, he trotted out.

Back to the present...

Octavia stood in a daze.

"But Vinyl... I haven't been to a performance in 3 months. How do I know that I am ready for this?"

"You are... Just practise and write a new song... I'll be there to watch you and support you. Promise..."

Octavia had tears streaming from her eyes. She threw her arms around Vinyl.

"Thank you so much Vinyl!"

Vinyl returned the hug.

"No problem!"

Octavia tried to pull away from the hug, but she couldn't. Vinyl was still holding onto her tightly.

"Ummm... Vinyl?"

"Oh! Sorry!"

Vinyl released her.

"I also got a deal with Neon Lights!" said Vinyl.

Octavia frowned. She had heard the name before... but where? And who was he?

"Who's that again?"

"C'mon Octy! You know! Neon Lights! Owner of the biggest record company in Ponyville! Great with lighting on stage! Goes to nearly every single party ever!"

"Oh, him."

"Well, he came up to be after the party, and asked me if I wanted to record one of my own personal songs!"

"That's great, Vinyl!"

"Yeah... it is."

"Well! I better get started on that song! 5th of September is only a couple of weeks away!" said Octavia.

"Not to stop you or anything... but it's late..."

"Oh right!" giggled Octavia.

They both got back into bed. Vinyl got to sleep immediately, but Octavia stayed awake for a long time, thinking up ideas for her new song, before finally succumbing to sleep.

Competition night, Ponyville Town Hall

Octavia looked at her song. It didn't look right... It just wasn't good enough... She didn't have the inspiration to write her song as well as she wanted. She watched as different ponies went out of stage and played their piece. She pulled out her phone. She needed to hear a friendly voice.

Vinyl picked up on the third ring.

"Yeah? This is Pon-3."

"Hey Vinyl! It's Octavia."

"Oh, hey Octy! What's up?"

"I was just wondering if you were still coming to my... concert 'cause I've got a seat saved up for you. My performance starts in a few minutes."

"Awww no..." Vinyl sounded devastated. "That's- That's tonight? Awww geez, aww gee, I'm so sorry, I totally blanked on this one. I'm- I'm actually in the middle of working on a big project with Neon Lights right now. We'd- we'd just hit a breakthrough with the... I just..."

Octavia felt betrayed. Her best friend... not coming?...

"Oh..." she said.

Vinyl sighed. "I don't think I can make it tonight..."

"Right..."

"I swear I'll make the next one though, like, I-I-I promise, okay?"

Promise?, yelled Octavia in her head. Like all the other times she "promised" to come to my other performances?!

"...It's fine" Octavia forced herself to say.

"Awesome! Now I really got to get back to-"

"Actually no no, it's not fine... Vinyl, 'cause... you've done this to me before and, this is a- a really big thing for me, and you're not there to support me."

"Yeah, I know, I-I just..."

"I just can't believe you..."

"Octy..." Vinyl sounded really sad and depressed at herself. "C- c'mon. You know how my schedule can get... Look, after tonight, I-I swear things will be different, okay? We can go to that restaurant that you-"

"I don't want to Vinyl..."

"W- What?"

"Consider this friendship over..."

Vinyl sounded on the verge of tears. "Octavia... c'mon... you don't mean that..."

"You've let me down too many times..."

"Wait! No! Please!"

"Bye..."

"Octavia!" yelled Vinyl desperately.

Octavia hung up. She looked sadly down at her phone, not sure whether what she did was right...

"Octavia." A backstage mare trotted up to her. "Your on in 5 minutes."

"Uhhh, okay!"

"Good luck!"

"Thanks!

The backstage mare left. Octavia looked down at her composition, crumpled it up, and threw it away. Then an idea stuck her. She found a couple of fresh pages of sheet music, a quill, an ink pot, and started to write. She wrote like a demon, she finished her new composition within 3 minutes, words and instruments. She quickly finished another copy, just as the backstage pony re-entered.

"Octavia? It's time..."

"Ok..."

Before she went on-stage, she pulled aside a pony who had played piano earlier.  
"You need to play backing piano for me." said Octavia firmly, pressing the sheet music into his hoof. He stared at it, quickly skimming it.

"But I've never even practised this song beforehoof!"

"Hey! What is this?" She pointed to the cutie mark of the stallion. It was a piano. "What does it represent?"

"My skills at playing piano..."

"Right! So go out there, and play this song!"

"I'll- I'll try!"

"Good! Now, go!"

And she pushed him forward through the curtains as she, herself trotted out onto the stage.

She saw her cello was already there... waiting for her. She looked out, into the audience. It was packed. A couple of judges and inportant-looking ponies were in the front row, and an empty chair with a 'Reserved' sign on it was also in the front row. Octavia found herself staring at the seat, with a sudden empty feeling inside of her. She placed her sheet music on a stand in front of her, her bow ready, and nodded to the piano pony. He started to play... and she started to sing. It was a sad song, but only she knew what it really about. After a while, she brought in her cello. Once in the song, she thought she heard Vinyl yell out her name... Octavia... But she thought against it. Vinyl wouldn't show up now., she thought. She finished her song with the words, "You hurt me now, but I won't cry...". As the last sound evaporated from the hall, the crowd burst into applause.

Octavia started to silently cry. She wiped her tears away as a stallion and a mare from the front row trotted on stage and up to her. The crowd filed out, chattering excitedly.

"Octavia..." said the stallion. "That was amazing! You are definitely going to Canterlot after that performance."

"Yeah... great..." sighed Octavia, not sure whether she should be happy or not.

"I'm taking you to private lodgings in Canterlot right now! You are going to play in Canterlot for sure."

"Awesome..."

Then the important looking mare trotted closer.

"That song is probably the best I've heard in a long time. Name's Record Mix. I run the biggest recording studio in Equestria, set right in Canterlot. You, dear Octavia, have wrote a masterpiece! You need to come to the record studio! This song needs to be out there with the ponies of Equestria."

"I would be delighted... But first, I need sleep..."

In actual fact, Octavia was wide awake. She wanted to see Vinyl and apologize. She acted harshly. She wanted her friend back.

The stallion from before broke into her train of thought.

"If you are tired, then we should be off immediately! Do you need anything?"

Octavia sighed. No arguing with these ponies..., she thought.

"I have all I need... My cello, my voice, my sheet music..." But I don't have Vinyl... she finished in her head. I can't leave without her!

"Excellent!" announced the stallion. "Now, let us be off!"

Octavia's phone rang.

"Excuse me for a bit."

She trotted out of earshot, and pulled out her phone and looked at its screen. Vinyl was calling her. For a fleeting moment, Octavia thought about accepting the call. But her mind, which was still angry, took hold over her actions. She declined. She trotted back over to the stallion and the mare, both who were looking at her a little strangely.

"You alright?" asked Record Mix. "You're crying."

"I am?" asked a bewildered Octavia. She touched her face. Sure enough, fresh tears were flowing from her face. "Oh don't worry! I just got caught up in all this excitement! My emotions are all over the place... Are we going?"

"Yes, of course!"

The three of them left the Town Hall, heading towards the train. Octavia's mind was racing. She didn't know what to think, but she would re-connect with Vinyl; explain it all. Maybe... Maybe Vinyl had actually meant that things would be different., she thought. Maybe if I had given her a chance... These thoughts continued to trouble Octavia as the train left for Canterlot. Octavia looked out the window, looking at Ponyville slowly becoming smaller and smaller in the distance.

Earlier that same night, Ponyville Recording Studio

Vinyl Scratch couldn't help but feel she was forgetting something, as she and Neon Lights worked on her song. She pushed the thought out of her mind. She couldn't possibly of forgot something if it was really important, she told herself. So, she and Neon continued work. After a while, Neon turned to Vinyl.

"Your song sounds good... but it needs more... flair."

"Flair?"

"I just don't like where this song is going... I mean... I can't seem to enjoy it..."

"What's wrong with it?"

"I don't know..."

"Hmmm..."

Vinyl trotted away from Neon, thinking it over... Then inspiration flared! She trotted back and quickly put something together...

"How's this?" Vinyl asked passing headphones over to Neon. After a quick listen, Neon passed them back.

"Good! Now, let's continue!"

Vinyl's phone rang.

"Yo, Neon! Hold up a sec! Gotta take this!"

She pulled out her phone, and accepted the call.

"Yeah? This is Pon-3."

"Hey Vinyl! It's Octavia."

"Oh, hey Octy! What's up?"

"I was just wondering if you were still coming to my... concert 'cause I've got a seat saved up for you. My performance starts in a few minutes."

Vinyl stared blankly in horror. She realised why she thought earlier that she was forgetting something... she was forgetting Octavia's concert! She quickly thought it over in her head. I can't go... because I've got this song to do...

"Awww no..." Vinyl. She was actually really disappointed that she couldn't go. "That's- That's tonight? Awww geez, aww gee, I'm so sorry, I totally blanked on this one. I'm- I'm actually in the middle of working on a big project with Neon Lights right now. We'd- we'd just hit a breakthrough with the... I just..."

"Oh..."

Vinyl sighed. "I don't think I can make it tonight..."

"Right..."

"I swear I'll make the next one though, like, I-I-I promise, okay?"

"...It's fine."

Vinyl sighed in relief. "Awesome! Now I really got to get back to-"

"Actually no no, it's not fine... Vinyl, 'cause... you've done this to me before and, this is a- a really big thing for me, and you're not there to support me."

Vinyl knew of those times... "Yeah, I know, I-I just..."

"I just can't believe you..."

"Octy..." Vinyl couldn't believe what she was hearing. "C- c'mon. You know how my schedule can get... Look, after tonight, I-I swear things will be different, okay? We can go to that restaurant that you-"

"I don't want to Vinyl..."

"W- What?"

"Consider this friendship over..."

Vinyl was on the verge of tears. "Octavia... c'mon... you don't mean that..."

"You've let me down too many times..."

"Wait! No! Please!"

"Bye..."

"Octavia!" yelled Vinyl desperately.

The call cut out. Vinyl took the phone away from her ear and looked at the screen of her phone. Call ended; 1:05. Vinyl was in shock. Consider this friendship over?! But...

Neon trotted over to her.

"Anything wrong?" he asked.

"Uhh... no! Everything's fine!"

"Then let's get back to the song then."

It only took a few minutes for Neon Lights to realise something was wrong. Vinyl was staring off into the distance, not paying attention to anything.

"Hey!" yelled Neon, waving his hoof in front of Vinyl's face.

Vinyl seemed to jerk back into reality.

"What?"

"What's up? You don't seem to be interested any more."

"Its..." Vinyl began. Then she sighed. "I'm sorry Neon, I just can't concentrate. I- I have to go!"

"Go? But-"

Vinyl had already charged out the door, galloping towards the Town Hall as fast as she could. She stopped for nothing, and nearly had full-speed, head-on collisions with other ponies along the way. She reached the Town Hall in a matter of minutes. She skidded to a halt. There was a bouncer stallion at the door. She trotted forward, smiling at him, as she trotted towards the door. The pony blocked her path with his hoof.'

"Hey man! What gives?"

"The last performance started around 2 minutes ago."

"2 minutes ago?" Vinyl felt downcast; Octavia must have already started.

"Why can't you let me in? My friend is playing right now."

"You might break the pony's concentration when you burst in. I'm sorry... I can't take that chance."

Vinyl trotted away slowly. Then, she turned, a new fire burning in her. She was not going to give up without a fight!

"Hey! C'mon! I told you my friend is playing right now, so let me in!"

"I've told you this already! I can't let you in! I can let you in during the interval!"

"I don't want to go in at the interval! I wanna go in now! I need to be in there right now! I gotta see her!"

"Sorry, I can't allow it."

He doesn't sound very sorry to me, thought Vinyl. I'm getting in there now!, Vinyl thought. Even if it's one of the last things I do!

"Ok... you wanna do this the hard way?! We can do this the hard way!"

Vinyl advanced on the stallion, trying to overpower him and get by him.

"Oh no you don't!" said the stallion, grabbing Vinyl and restraining her.

"No! Get off of me! I need to see her! OCTAVIA!"

She struggled, but it was hopeless. Then she heard the worst sound that she could have played at that moment. Applause... Wild, enthusiastic applause.

"No..." said Vinyl. I missed it..., she thought. I missed her performance...

She realised she was no longer being restrained. The stallion had released her. Vinyl moved forward, but the stallion continued to block her path.

"What now?" snapped Vinyl, trying not to cry.

"If I were you... I wouldn't see your friend in a while..."

"What? What do you mean?"

"You just missed her performance... She will be completely angry at you... You should stay away..."

"No..."

Vinyl moved forwards again, but the stallion grabbed her and threw her away. Vinyl landed on the ground, struggling to get up.

"Trust me... You are the last thing your friend wants to see right now. You have most likely destroyed a friendship. It is all your fault..."

"If you had just let me enter, none of this would be happening! This is all your fault!" yelled Vinyl, as she galloped away, tears streaming from her face.

She galloped back to her and Octavia's house, opened the door, and slammed it behind her.

"Vinyl?" asked a voice.

Vinyl looked up and saw Neon Lights, looking at her with a worried expression on his face.

"Are you okay? When you left in such a hurry, I was worried about you... So I came here and waited after I closed the studio down. Is there anything wrong?"

"Neon... leave..."

"What-"

"Neon... just go..."

Neon Lights trotted past her, opening and closing the door silently. Vinyl stood in the darkness, as tears silently dropped from her face. She pulled out her phone, and dialled Octavia's number. The phone rang... once... twice... thrice... four times...

"C'mon Octavia... pick up... please..."

The phone rang twice more. Then the connection cut out. She took the phone away from her ear, and stared at the screen, then the phone dropped from her grip. It fell to the floor with a small thud and a small crack.

"What have I done?" she asked herself, as she picked up her now cracked and scratched phone.

_Authors Note: And that is it... Yes, once again... I leave you on a cliffhanger! I'm sorry! :( Look... I was going to make this a really long story (I mean like a 10,000+ word oneshot), but after looking it through, I decided to spilt it up. No... I'm not ending it like this... Anything you want to talk to me about, just PM me. I read and reply to every single one. Whether you want to talk about my stories, want to talk about games, want to talk about food, or even ideas for oneshots and chapters, feel free to chat. And for all those asking, "WHERE'S CHAPTER 3 OF POLAR OPPOSITES?" It's coming along... refer to my profile for a current percentage complete. Well, that about does it for me! See ya!_


End file.
